Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
| budget = $250 million | gross = $873,260,194 million | based on = Characters produced by DC Comics. | wikia = DC Database }} Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is a 2016 American superhero film sequel to the 2013's Man of Steel. It is directed by Zack Snyder and stars Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman, and Henry Cavill reprising his role as Clark Kent / Superman along with Amy Adams reprising her role as Lois Lane and Jeremy Irons introduced as Alfred Pennyworth and Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor. The film was released worldwide on March 25, 2016 by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot Eighteen months after the destructive battle with General Zod in Metropolis from Man of Steel, Superman has become seen as controversial. Daily Planet journalist Clark Kent, Superman's alter ego, has moved in with Lois Lane. Bruce Wayne, who has operated in Gotham City as the vigilante "Batman" for nearly two decades, sees Superman as a potential threat to humanity. After learning of Batman's activities, Superman also views him as a threat, and seeks to stop him via the Daily Planet articles authored by him as Kent. Wayne learns that Russian weapon-trafficker Anatoli Knyazev has been contacting LexCorp's mogul Lex Luthor. Meanwhile, Luthor tries to convince Senator June Finch to allow him to import kryptonite retrieved from the Indian Ocean following the results of Zod's terraforming attempt, claiming to use it as a "deterrent" against Kryptonians, but she denies the request. He also makes side dealings with Finch's subordinate and demands access to Zod's body and the Kryptonian scout ship. Wayne attends Luthor's party at LexCorp, where he meets mysterious antiques dealer Diana Prince, and retrieves encrypted data from the company's mainframe. While decrypting the drive at the Batcave, Wayne has a dream of a post-apocalyptic world, where he leads a group of rebels against Superman. He is snapped out of the dream by an unidentified time traveler, who warns him of Lane's crucial role in the distant future, and urges him to find "the others". Wayne later realizes that Luthor is not only experimenting with Kryptonite, but also investigating metahumans. One of them is Prince herself, who is an immortal warrior. Wayne admits to Alfred Pennyworth that he plans to steal the kryptonite to weaponize it, should it become necessary to fight Superman. Luthor orchestrates a bombing at a congressional hearing where Finch is questioning Superman on the validity of his actions, which have resulted in deaths of civilians. The bomb kills dozens of people, including Finch. Frustrated by his failure to save people, Superman goes into self-imposed exile. Batman breaks into LexCorp and steals the kryptonite, planning to use it to battle Superman by building a powered exoskeleton, and creating a kryptonite grenade launcher and a kryptonite-tipped spear. Meanwhile, Luthor enters the Kryptonian ship and learns of its functions, as well as recorded alien worlds. Luthor kidnaps Martha Kent, Clark's adoptive mother. He reveals that he has manipulated Superman and Batman by fueling their animosity for each other. Luthor demands Superman fight and kill Batman in exchange for Martha's life. Superman tries to reason with Batman, but Batman instigates a fight and ultimately gains the upper hand. Before Batman can kill Superman with the spear, Superman urges Batman to "save Martha", whose name is also shared with Wayne's late mother. Lane arrives and explains the situation, convincing Batman that Superman is not a threat. Upon learning of Luthor's plan, Batman leaves to rescue Martha, while Superman confronts Luthor on the scout ship. Luthor executes his backup plan, unleashing a genetically-engineered monster with DNA from both Zod's body and his own. However, Diana Prince arrives unexpectedly. Revealing her metahuman nature, she joins forces with them to fight the creature. They are soon outmatched by its power, as it can absorb and redirect energy. Realizing that it is also vulnerable to kryptonite, Superman retrieves the kryptonite spear. With Batman and Prince's help distracting it, Superman impales the monster. As it dies, the creature stabs and kills a weakened Superman with one of its bone protrusions. Luthor is arrested, and while confronted by Batman he gloats that Superman's death has made the world vulnerable to powerful alien threats. A memorial is held for Superman in Metropolis. Clark is also declared dead and Wayne, Lane, Martha, and Prince attend a private funeral for him in Smallville. Martha gives an envelope to Lane which contains an engagement ring from Clark. After the funeral, Wayne reveals to Prince that he plans to form a team of metahumans, starting with the ones from Luthor's files, to help protect the world in Superman's absence. After they leave, a faint heartbeat echoes from Clark's coffin and the dirt around it begins to levitate. Cast * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent / Kal-El / Superman * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennysworth * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone / Cyborg * Holly Hunter as Senator Finch * Tao Okamato as Mercy Graves Critical Reception Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice received negative reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, It has a score of 28% based on 414 reviews with an average score of 4.94/10. Videos Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice (2016) - Teaser Trailer for Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Images Batman_v_Superman_poster.jpg BatmanvSuperman_poster_000.jpg BatmanvSuperman_poster_001.jpg BatmanvSuperman_poster_002.jpg Category:Live Action films Category:English-language films Category:2010s action films Category:2016 3D films Category:Atlas Entertainment films Category:Batman films Category:Crossover films Category:Cruel and Unusual Films films Category:Films directed by Zack Snyder Category:Films shot in Illinois Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, California Category:Films shot in Michigan Category:Films shot in New Mexico Category:Films shot in Toronto Category:IMAX films Category:Screenplays by Chris Terrio Category:Screenplays by David S. Goyer Category:Films produced by Geoff Johns Category:Superman films Category:Sequels Category:Wonder Woman films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films set in Kansas Category:Films set in Africa Category:Films set in 1981 Category:DC Comics titles Category:Batman in film Category:Wonder Woman in film Category:Superman in film Category:Aquaman films Category:Aquaman in film Category:The Flash films Category:The Flash in film Category:Lois Lane films Category:Lois Lane in film Category:DC Extended Universe films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:2016 films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:DC Entertainment films Category:RatPac Entertainment films Category:Superhero films Category:Films Category:2010s films